


Impeccable Taste

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [29]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar and Brothel AU, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: While Zolf and LeGourmand rip each other apart, Curie is busy running her own establishment. But when her wife has a request regarding their newest singer it might mean the beginning of the end of Curie's career; or a way for her to expand her influence over Paris. She just needs to play it right.For the Bar and Brothel AU Collaboration
Relationships: Marie Curie/Eldarion (Rusty Quill Gaming), Marie Curie/Eldarion (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Liliana Beekos
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: "Working on the Name" Bar and Brothel, A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Impeccable Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 - Angstober - Deal with the Devil
> 
> For the Bar and Brothel AU - in which Zolf runs a brothel and collects strays, Wilde and Grizzop escaped Barrett and are hiding out in Paris, and LeGourmand has an obsession with Zolf and his establishment while trying to force his way into the red light district. While those two are ripping each other apart, Curie is running her own well known and more respectable establishment, busy maintaining her power and expanding it.

Eldarion’s request doesn’t come much as a surprise. She always knew what she wanted and she’s never made her birthday requests easy on Marie. The easiest she’s gotten was a night at Working on a Name, and looking back now she wonders if that was about Eldarion wanting to indulge in one of the more exquisite rumours surrounding the place, or if she had already laid eyes on her next project. Or if, Marie wonders, this was when she laid eyes on it for the first time. 

It doesn’t matter much. The outcome is the same. Eldarion has found a new fancy, and one Marie is afraid will last. She knows the look in Eldarion’s eyes, she’s once upon a time felt on herself. That mix of amusement and curiosity that since then grew into something deeper. Marie’s predecessor, both for Eldarion’s affection and the establishment, warned her of it. Marie had laughed then, before taking a dagger to Rakevine’s heart. Young and foolish and full of hubris, thinking of herself as cleverer than she was.

Perhaps Eldarion does have a type. 

Since then Marie has learned a lot, has grown older, if not yet old, and has grown far too ensnared into Eldarion’s charm.

If you asked anyone in Paris who was in control of the Touch of Combustion and who ran most of the more respectable parts of the red light district, everyone would point to her. If you were to ask her, and she was inclined to answer you truthfully, she would point at Eldarion. No matter how firm her grasp was on everything else, Eldarion firmly had her in her grasp.

And if Eldarion wanted something, Marie was not one to deny her. What Eldarion wanted was their newest starlet singer, pretty and smart and  _ driven _ . She’d come in here a few months ago, after working at Zolf’s for some time, quietly and haughtily discussed business, negotiated her pay without even having the job and Marie should have thrown her out then, back to Zolf, but something had caught her eye too. And in the end everything came down to Eldarion, and Eldarion had been delighted to steal Liliana away from Zolf. Marie had chalked it up to old pettiness, to a flight of fancy. 

Perhaps, after all, she herself hadn’t grown wiser.

Her proposal was met with the expected indignance and burning eyes. “I am not one of your whores,” Liliana hisses at her. 

Curie looks her over and sighs. “Of course not, my apologies.” Liliana’s shoulders relax just by the most minutes of fractions and that is a mistake. Marie slams her against her dressing table, forces her head down on the cluttered surface, and twists her arm hard enough to make her scream out. No one will come though, no one would dare, not when they saw Madame Curie walk into the room just minutes ago.

“What you are is a clever, arrogant little slut,” she mutters into Liliana’s ear. “And you’ll listen very carefully to me now.” She gauges Liliana’s reaction, eyes still angry, but clever enough indeed to hold her tongue now. “You will appear at my wife’s room tonight, all dolled up, and you will let her do whatever she likes to you and moan as if you were a paid whore. And if you play it right, this will be your key to not only be next in line for ownership of this establishment, but all of Paris.” She leaned back a bit, not loosening her grip yet. “Is that understood?”

There was a shimmer of tears in the girl’s eyes now, but the defiance hadn’t gone out at all. Good, neither Eldarion nor Marie had any patience for simpering and meek companions.

“Yes,” Liliana spit out. 

Marie sneered. “Good,” she said. On a whim she reached below the girls skirts, to her satisfaction found her wet. “Did that boy of yours even know what he had there,” she taunted and saw both shame and reignited indignance wash over her face.

Marie let go of her and stepped away. “Get yourself in order, you have a show in fifteen minutes. Don’t be late for it. Don’t be late tonight either.”

Liliana wasn’t, to Eldarion’s delight and to Curie’s begrudging respect. Her eyes still burned with the same haughtiness and Marie swore to break her out of it just enough to mold her more to her future role.

Even later that night, as she watches Eldarion’s fingers slide in and out easily of the girl, her own fingers pressing down her tongue, feeling the vibrations of her quiet moans turned into desperate sobs, Marie considers her options.

If she plays this right herself she could do what Rakevine hadn’t. Keep Eldarion’s heart enough to secure her own life, secure an heir for her legacy and ensure that Eldarion wouldn’t be alone when Marie died of old age eventually. 

With how little interest Zolf has in actual power and how much LeGourmand ripped through his own resources to get past Zolf and into the red light district, she suspects that there will be a power vacuum up for grabs soon. And in that case, she really could do with one more clever mind on her side.

Perhaps Eldarion did have impeccable taste after all.


End file.
